Love Me or Hate Me
by Jinxed-Wolfie
Summary: Country and Human names used. RomanoxReader. YAY! Help from beautiful ilurrrverussia but still a Jinxed-Wolfie porduction! WARNING: Lots of swearing.
1. Prologue

**ilurrrverussia here! I should be updating my own stories but here I am trying to get my friend's one sorted out. Enjoy and R and R! (And tell Jinxed Wolfie how much you love me for sorting this out for her!)**

As always, you woke up in a bad mood. But today was exceptional, today, you were in some bloody cab because your stupid dad was making you stay at the bloody Varges' house. Not that you dislike the Varges family. It's just the eldest of the Varges twins, Romano, kind of hates you. Oh and the whole you staying at there place is because of the earthquake. Ha, Yep a BLOODY EARTHQUAKE has the entire country in a panic so Dad's sending you to his old friends place. That bastard Antigua, you didn't dislike the man. You just found him unreasonable but not as unreasonable as his son Romano.

As you arrived at the HUGE mansion you couldn't help but notice that scattered across the garden were various Tomato Plants, you couldn't help but laugh as you remembered Romano had a strange liking for tomatoes. The cab stopped out side the doors of the HUGE mansion and with that you hoped out off the now stationary cab grabbed your bags out of the trunk then after chucking the right amount of cash at the rather PISSED driver you ran up the stone steps with your stuff and banged on the handle till you were afraid it would come off.  
>A rather sleepy Mr Varges answered the door. 'SHIT' you'd forgotten it was like half six in the morning. DAMN that plane for being early. <p>

"_-_ what are you doing here so early? I was going to pick you up at the Airport." The old man said. Obviously shocked at your arrival. 

"Oh hehe, yeah my bloody plane arrived 3 hours early and well, here I am." you replied. 'no shit Sherlock' You said to yourself. 

"Well come in and sit down then." Said the now beaming man. 'What's got him so happy it's not like I'm the bloody queen' you thought. But you was grateful for him letting you in as it had begun to rain.

This was going to one hell of a trip you thought as you entered the strange yet familiar house.

**Hope you liked. It does get there eventually (or it will do) Byieee!**


	2. Pasta!

**Yes, you guessed it, it's ilurrrverussia! Enjoy, R and R and also tell Jinxed Wolfie not to kill me! :D **

As you walked through the vast hallway something caught your nose.

"Is Feli Making Pasta." you say almost with out thinking, suddenly regretting your words as your stomach growled. You heard the older man chuckle. BASTARD! No need to laugh, you hadn't eaten in 24 hours (you get air sick).

"Look I'm sorry I laughed but I haven't heard a stomach growl in years. Feli has made sure of that." Antigua said as though it made complete sense, stupid bastard.  
>Suddenly and without warning you were rugby tackled into a hug by the one and only Feliciano. <p>

"Bella you're early, you're early." He cooed and squeezed tighter, causing you to turn a deep shade of purple. 

"Ca, bre, le, ma, goo," You said, struggling for breath, after he released you but continued to shout out the fact you were early.

"Your up early as well… Why ARE you up so early Feli." 

"A, I couldn't wait till you got here _ so I decided to make you some pasta in case you were hungry. You are hungry Bella, right?" Feliciano explained, as if on cue your stomach growled.  
>"Hehe, yeah actually I am, I wouldn't mind some pasta actually." You said with a pleading face. <p>

"I'll go finish it right now bella."

You'd been waiting for Feli to finish when Romano came down the stairs… well to be precise came down half the stairs and fell down the rest when he saw you in the corner of his eyes. 

"Wh-what are you doing here bastard." Romano fumed 

"Romano! Good to see your in a good mood to day, bitch." You retorted, Romano stood the gobsmacked. It wasn't unusual for you to swear but you had only known the Vargas' family when you were young and back then you didn't swear. 

"Romano don't say such things to bella, she's been through enough as it is." Feli defended you. He was so sweet you were amazed at how well he and Ludwig got on. 

"Did, did you just call me a bitch, bastard." 

"What if I did 'bitch'?" You provoked 

"Ah _ bella the pasta is done. I made it how you used to like it." Feli said breaking the tension. 

"Oh! Thank you so much! I'll eat it now before it gets cold." You say, not that you didn't want to fight Romano but you just didn't want to upset his poor emotional little brother.

It was now 8 'o'clock and you were exeptionaly tired so you asked Uncle Antigua if you could retire to your room for a while for a kip. When he said yes you went straight up to your room and jumped into the bed.

When you woke up it was around half nine. At least you got a good hour and a half, you thought to yourself. 

As you looked around the room you noticed things in a little more detail on the wall, was some rather attractive pictures or some hot smexy shirtless guys (okay, okay so they were supposed to be Roman Gods… but still hot) on the dresser was a rather large, and old vase probably also an antique Roman artefact. That damned perverted old man had a roman antique thing, he was probably the only person who had an entire museum of artefacts in his one house than the world's museums put together…

'God he was such a crazy basterd sometimes' you thought to yourself. Suddenly you here a load crash and then a ton of swear words, you mentally laugh as you pictured what had probably had happened (think of what had happened yourself.) 

"YOURNAME Can you come down and help us please Feli…"

Please continue following this fanfic, hoped you liked it!

**Yet again people, tell Jinxed-Wolfie how much you love her stuff! And tell her not to kill me. Byieeee!**


	3. Drama!

**ilurrrverussia here again. I'm too lazy to do her spell-checking and what not. She'll have to do it herself when she finally figures out how to work FanFiction. Thanks for such nice reviews!**

"YOURNAME Can you come down and help us please Feli…" that's all old man Antigua could say before you ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
>The scenario in front of you wasn't exactly what you pictured. On the floor, both Feli and Romano, in a compromising position, with their curls tangled. You laughed, but stopped when Romano glared at you. Ouch. His glares were harsher than Pluto on the Winter Solcius (sp?). You didn't care, glazed back, then started to attempt, untangling the curls, only getting more and more irritated at the pair of them squirming.<br>"Can't we just cut them?" You said now utterly pissed off  
>"NO!" The two of the said together.<br>"WHY NOT?" it suddenly struck you why. "OH MY GOD THERE YOUR FREAKIN EN-" You were cut of by Romano slapping your face. The sound of the slap echoed through the house. You stayed there on the floor frozen. You couldn't even move a finger; you acknowledged Romano and Feliciano fighting. You stood up slowly and went to your room, where you lay down and cried into your pillow.

When you woke up, because you had cried yourself to sleep, you tried to remember why Romano slapping you had made you cry. You were stronger than this, so why did you cry. You gave up thinking and went down to make some food.  
>You walked into the empty kitchen, and made yourself a sandwich. You smiled faintly before going into the living room to watch TV. You watched the Looney tunes and laughed when Road Runner tripped Coyote of a cliff, they don't make 'em like they used to. Just then two figures came into the room.<br>"Ah, _ I heard about what Romano did, I apologise for his actions. He just gets… protective about his curl." Antigua said.  
>"Hi _ remember me? It's me Antonio, lil A Tonia, the kid you almost killed with tomatoes." Said a tall man with dark brown hair and tanned skin with olive green eyes, you snigger, this was Antonio alright, as obnoxious as ever.<br>"No, I don't sorry what's your last name?" You said almost exploding with laughter when Antonio's face dropped half a mile. "I'm kidding Antonio calm down I was only joking." You sniggered.  
>"Oh thank goodness I thought you'd totally forgotten you brother from another motha." Antonio smiled.<br>"Only if you eva forgot yer sista from another mista." You chuckled and fist pounded with the older man.

**Byieee! **

**ilurrrverussia!**


End file.
